underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Var Dohr Sacred Ritual
The Var Dohr Cocooning Ritual '''is a special and sacred ritual used exclusively by the Vampires of the Nordic Coven in order to reach what they call the "Sacred World", also known as "Valissa" and "the in between place", a parallel plane of higher consciousness where they achieve inner clarity and a greater perception of things that even transcends death itself. The exact nature and origins of this ritual are currently unknown. Vampires that undergo this ritual are able to gain some more unusual abilities not seen in other members of their species and increase their already existing ones to higher levels, as well as gain new insight on the world around them. It's also unknown if a Vampire can simply volunteer or if they must be chosen to undergo such ritual. The Ritual Process According to Lena, a Vampire must first take a poison, to be cocooned and submerged in water. The ritual is called "Valissa", the "in-between place", that allows them to visit the "Sacred World". However, it should be noted that Selene seemingly went through the process without consuming such poison, as she was near-death at the time from wounds sustained in combat and had willingly submerged herself in freezing water. It is, therefore, possible that any Vampire close to death can also access Valissa, with poison being a more efficient and less violent method. Likely as one of their traditions, while a Vampire is being cocooned, another Vampire might recite their sacred mantra, praying for the one that is passing through the rite: "Praise the day, when it ends. Praise the ice, when it holds. Praise the sword, when it kills. Praise the life, that has lived." The cocooned vampire is then usually hung upside down on the ceiling, but they could also be placed in the pools. Granted Abilities * '''Enhanced Superhuman Speed: Both Selene and Lena, display the ability to move at supernatural speeds, being faster than Lycan or Vampire eyes can see, appearing as a distorted blur of moving fast enough for it to seem like a teleportation ability. It is also worth noting that Marius and David, both Corvinus-Strain Hybrids were unable to track Selene's movements. Prior to undergoing the ritual herself, Selene, a Vampire Hybrid much older and likely stronger than her progeny David, appeared to be unable to keep track of Lena when she used her enhanced speed. Since this ability is not used constantly and not by many members of the Nordic Coven, is possible that it requires some sort of concentration and/or willpower to be used. * Enhanced Superhuman Strength: After undergoing the ritual, Selene displayed strength much greater than before she underwent the process. An example being that before the ritual, Marius, a Corvinus-Strain Lycan Hybrid was able to overpower her while transformed with relative ease. After undergoing the process, she was able to match Marius in strength and even proved herself to be capable of ripping out his spine with her bare hands while he was transformed. Lena was also able to engage multiple Lycans in combat and even hold one back in his Wolf form with only one arm. * Soul Reading: Lena displayed the ability to 'read' or see through another's soul. Vidar and Selene have yet to display this ability despite had been through the same process. Whether this ability is exclusive to Lena is still unknown. Lena mentions that she has gone through the process more than once; therefore, the ability of 'reading' another's soul may be a more advanced ability granted only to those Vampires who have been cocooned multiple times. Trivia * An apparent side-effect of the Ritual is that it causes a Vampire's hair to turn silvery white. Many members of the Nordic Coven, including Lena - who states she has gone through the ritual multiple times - have pure white hair, and Selene also gains streaks of white in her hair after going through the Ritual. * Vampires have their speed, strength and endurance enhanced after going through the Ritual, however, it's unknown if the Vampire's five senses and healing factor are enhanced in any way. * Lena states that she's been through the Ritual many times and this could indicate that she only gained full control of her abilities after performing the cocooning process multiple times. In Selene's case, however, it could have been thanks to her already enhanced physiology as a Corvinus Strain-Hybrid. * It's unknown if Lycans, Immortals or Vampire/Lycan Hybrids can endure and/or have their abilities enhanced by going through the Ritual. * The Sacred ritual is similar to the hibernation process that the Vampire Elders once used. * Water seems to be an important element to the Nordic Vampires and the main conductor of their rituals, as it is in many cultures, in which the water is sacred as it able to sustain all life. Water is also considered purity, clarity and calmness. * The Ritual seems to be symbolic of metamorphosis; after the vampire emerges from the cocoon, they become much stronger and more insightful. Gallery Underworld-blood-wars-Lena2.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.48.51 -2017.04.24 18.03.25-.jpg|Cocooned Nordic vampires Underworld-blood-wars-Lena1.gif Underworld-blood-wars-Lena3.gif Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo1 400.gif|Lena's enhanced speed David place Sélène dans l'eau avec Lena 2.png|Lena and David cocooning Selene fr:Rituel Cocooning Var Dohr Category:Mythology